


Богатеище

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Zandalar forever [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Jani is still the best - Freeform, death of a character, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Джани нет до богатеев никакого дела, пока одна из его сирот не захлёбывается в тенях слезами, подальше от своего сиятельного долга, подальше от мира, который должен видеть её только храброй.





	Богатеище

**Author's Note:**

> продолжаю цепочки квестов, набираю хэдканонов.  
> атмосфера меня так с Пандарии не радовала. (ещё б не война, которая пока заключается в том, что обе стороны воюют с Культами Древних, КАК НЕОЖИДАННО.)

　　Джани смотрит на мир жадными глазами. Он тащит в свою кучу мусора всё, что блестит, и то, что не блестит, тоже, потому что знает о потенциале многое. Завалившийся в ботинок камешек может оказаться затвердевшим в грязи рубином. Бродяга может отплатить за горячий ужин чем-то гораздо более важным, чем деньги. В сиротских приютах ждут своего часа дети, за которых готовы драться верховные лоа.

　　За Золани, конечно, никто не дрался. Золани сама вырывала себе судьбу клыками и цепкими пальцами. Она пробралась с низа пирамиды, от пропахшего сауридами, морским стеблем и гниением порта, до самого верха, где солнце отражается от Золотого Трона и её доспехов.  
　　Джани это не нравится. Он предпочёл бы, чтобы она осталась: прогуливалась по рынку, закрывая глаза на воришек, вытаскивала сирот из неприятностей, приносила бы Джани блестяшки и вымытое морем стекло. Он видит её судьбу в ворохе хлама: извилистая неприметная линия петляет, словно саурид, за которым гонится паук. Неприметная, но счастливая. Не без взлётом и падений, тут любой бессилен, — но без головокружения, без вырывающих сердце выборов, без крови, затапливающей форменное оружие.  
　　Но, может, без Золани всё было бы иначе. Может, король бы умер (да здравствует король!), и его советники призвали бы Г’ууна, а тот бы уничтожил мир, и Джани никогда бы больше не получал блестяшек. Но судьбы мира не лежат на чьих-то одних плечах. Если бы мир был устроен по-другому, Джани бы первым выступил против. После того, как хорошенько бы покопался в мусоре.

　　Золани знакомится со своим братом на одной из утренних тренировок: прелаты Резана смотрят на новичков в блестящих доспехах со смесью снисхождения и “через пару дней перестанете заморачиваться”. Они срабатываются удивительно быстро: Золани — неизбежный Клинок, Хабуту — непробиваемый Щит. Через пару лет они стоят по обе стороны Золотого Трона, всё ещё не зная, что связаны узами не только воинского кодекса и королевской клятвы. В Дазар’алоре много сирот. Великие цивилизации всегда строятся на крови.

　　Джани морщит рядом с Хабуту нос: от него несёт богатством за версту. Он-то не рос в маленьком каменном мешке, где смешивались десятки дыханий, лили общие слёзы и дрались за место поближе к жрецам лоа, приходившим рассказывать сказки. У него были свежие солнечные фрукты на завтрак и любящие объятия. Тренировки на Террасе Лоа, с лучшими учителями, а не в порту, полном крыс и несчастливых шансов. 

　　Иногда Джани приходит к Золани в гости, как старый друг, пусть даже от неё и несёт другим лоа. Джани не любит делиться. Особенно с кем-то настолько напыщенным и важным, как Резан.  
　　— Богатеище, — хрипло и насмешливо выплёвывает саурид, выходя из теней в тренировочных золотых залах, и Хабуту знакомится с лоа потерянных вещей. Он что-то слышал о таком, но никогда не видел воочию. Многие здесь, во дворце, и вовсе считают его городской легендой.  
　　Джани не обижается. Его существование не зависит от чужой веры. Он-то есть всегда, и это дело других: верить в него или нет. Их упущение. Кто ещё даст нужный совет, кто придёт из теней, когда все остальные покинут тебя, и ты останешься совсем один?  
　　“Резану нет до вас дела, детишки”, — хочет сказать Джани, но проглатывает слова вместе с долькой солнца, которую протягивает ему Хабуту. Может, на что-то богатеища всё-таки годятся  
　　Обычно Джани обходит везунчиков по широкой дуге. Настоящее сокровище — то, что больно терять.

　　Золани теряет брата в тот же день, когда узнаёт об их родстве.  
　　У них опасная работа, они всегда знали, на что шли. Под их защитой — что-то большое, как горы, и необъятное, как небо. Королевский род притягивает неприятности похлеще любого культа. Иногда королевский род притягивает неприятность в виде культа. Король тоже был на пороге смерти — Золани спасла его, притащила на край света к знахарям и шаманам. Хабуту остался лежать на ступенях равнодушной столицы.  
　　Джани нет до богатеев никакого дела, пока одна из его сирот не захлёбывается в тенях слезами, подальше от своего сиятельного долга, подальше от мира, который должен видеть её только храброй.  
　　Она замечает его, поднимает взгляд, и из её рта выпадает только надломленное:

　　— Джа… ни...

　　И сейчас он не видит в ней Клинок Короля, спасительницу рода и верную своему слову. Сейчас он видит в ней маленькую девочку, которая когда-то до боли в костяшках сжимала кусок металла. Единственное, что связывало её с прошлым.  
　　И Джани делает то, что умеет лучше всего — после насмешек, конечно. Джани идёт искать.

　　Он следует нехоженными тропами, потерянными коридорами, замурованными тупиками. Сворачивает столько раз, что кружится голова. Карабкается вниз, мимо костей, а потом вверх, к кровавой луне. И снова вниз, в жгуче-чернильные тени, синие от холода.

　　— Крошка Джани! — приветствует его Бвонсамди, лоа смерти, лоа всех нашедших покой. — Что забыл в моих болотах бог потерянных вещей?

　　— Самди! — шипит Джани. — Всем богатеищам богатеище.

　　И Бвонсамди улыбается. И расправляет плечи — так, что ходят ходуном остатки его крыльев. Все смерти на свете, как известно, крылаты. 

　　— Известное дело, — отзывается он, и синий огонь в его глазах насмешливо искрит. — Я чую сделку, крошка Джани!

　　И Джани не отпирается. Не юлит, как всегда, не придумывает отговорки. 

　　— Одна из моих сироток не успела как следует попрощаться, — говорит он абсолютно спокойно, не шевеля хвостом, не щёлкая челюстью, не почёсываясь когтями.

　　Лоа смерти склоняет голову, а следом за нею склоняется сам, и неясно, как держит его земля, как ещё не восстал против него воздух.

　　— Почему же ты вдруг просишь за неё, о, Джани? Что ты можешь дать мне взамен, что лучше миллиона душ от её копья?

　　— Я помогу тебе найти то, что ты потерял, — отвечает Джани, и вся насмешливость пропадает из глаз Самди, хотя на губах ещё играет улыбка. 

　　Джани знает многое: каких только тайн не теряют по пути из теней вверх. Джани слышит почти всё, что происходит на островах: кто обратит внимание на маленьких сауридов, копошащихся в грязи? Об иных сделках Джани знает побольше Смерти.

　　И Бвонсамди говорит “Хорошо”, и в тенях рядом с Золани выплетается дух Хабуту, и они говорят в последний раз, Клинок и Щит королей.

　　А Джани снова идёт искать.


End file.
